


Corazón de Dragón

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Kindaichi as a knight, M/M, and fights a dragon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Desde pequeño, Yuutarou se dijo a sí mismo que se convertiría en un caballero. 
En aquel entonces, solía tomar entre sus manos ramas secas de los árboles y pretender que estas eran espadas. Se perdía en la pradera que nacía justo después de la colina en la que sus padres tenían su casa, después de un manto de girasoles. Pretendía que los cuervos que se acercaban a merodear por los alrededores eran enormes dragones, con afilados colmillos y aliento que podría ser capaz de quemar su carne en cuestión de un parpadeo. No temía a sus enemigos imaginarios, blandía su espada e imaginaba que era tan fuerte como los caballeros del rey. 
Años después, habiéndose desvanecido de sus manos aquellas ramas secas y los pequeños rastros de inocencia de sus ojos, Yuutarou podría decir que quizás finalmente, estaba empezando a sentir más miedo que excitación sobre el convertirse en caballero.





	

Desde pequeño, Yuutarou se dijo a sí mismo que se convertiría en un caballero.

En aquel entonces, solía tomar entre sus manos ramas secas de los árboles y pretender que estas eran espadas. Se perdía en la pradera que nacía justo después de la colina en la que sus padres tenían su casa, después de un manto de girasoles. Pretendía que los cuervos que se acercaban a merodear por los alrededores eran enormes dragones, con afilados colmillos y aliento que podría ser capaz de quemar su carne en cuestión de un parpadeo. No temía a sus enemigos imaginarios, blandía su espada e imaginaba que era tan fuerte como los caballeros del rey.

Sabía que los caminos que recorrían los caballeros no eran tranquilos ni mansos, que las aventuras no jugarían siempre de su lado y que si no tenía cuidado y respeto por lo desconocido, podría perder la vida. En su ingenuidad, aquel entonces, se dijo que los peligros valdrían la pena si podía conseguir el título de caballero. Defender su reino, proteger a su rey y luchar contra cualquier que osase declararse como enemigo del reino.

Años después, habiéndose desvanecido de sus manos aquellas ramas secas y los pequeños rastros de inocencia de sus ojos, Yuutarou podría decir que quizás finalmente, estaba empezando a sentir más miedo que excitación sobre el convertirse en caballero.

Todavía quería hacerlo, aún anhelaba con hacer de su vida un sinfín de aventuras de mil colores, en los que siempre prevalecía su honor y su amor por su reino por sobre todas las cosas. A pesar que los peligros imaginarios que solía dibujar en su mente mientras jugaba se habían convertido en peligros muy reales, que podrían arrebatar su vida de un zarpaso, seguía insistiendo en convertirse en caballero. Lo que había cambiado era su inocencia, ya no podía decir con seguridad que no le temía a nada. Sus manos temblaban cuando blandía la espada, cuando alzaba el escudo para evitar que le cortasen el cuello. Aventurarse en parajes que olían a muerte, rodeados de criaturas que aguardaban la oportunidad para saltar sobre él y devorarle, no parecía ser más un motivo de entretención.

Todo era ahora muy real.

Por ello no podía evitar encontrarse apretando con fuerza sus dedos entre sí, aguardando a la caricia del alba. Al amanecer tendría que pasar una última prueba, antes de poder llamarse a sí mismo un caballero.

Estaba a un paso de cumplir sus fantasías, de verse cargando sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad de tamaños desproporcionados y de ganarse el respeto de muchos. No estaba seguro si estaba listo... Años después, no estaba seguro si ya había llegado realmente su hora. A pesar de haberse sacrificado durante meses para conseguir preparar su cuerpo y su mente, de entrenar a diario con uno de los caballeros del rey (seguramente el mejor y más renombrado de todos), Yuutarou estaba inseguro sobre si ya había aprendido todo lo que debería de haber aprendido. Sus músculos eran firmes, sus manos eran hábiles, su mente era rápida, ¿pero estaba listo?

—Puedo escuchar tu inseguridad. Deja de pensar tanto.

Kunimi era probablemente el sujeto más relajado que conocía. En contadas ocasiones lo había visto legítimamente preocupado, su rostro siempre reflejaba apatía, como si nada realmente estuviese interesándole o estresándole en lo más mínimo. A veces se preguntaba si aquello era porque Kunimi era un mago.

Su amistad había empezado hacía ya muchísimos años atrás, cuando cierta tarde se topó con Kunimi mientras intentaba recuperar un tesoro (más bien una manzana roja) de la copa de un árbol. Casi había resbalado en una rama y habría podido salir terriblemente lastimado, de no haber sido por la intervención del otro, que con un movimiento de su mano y un susurro en una lengua que no pudo descifrar, hizo que la rama le abrazase el cuerpo y así evitar que fuese a caer.

Recordaba que le había llamado "Tonto", después de ayudarle a conseguir la manzana que había intentado atrapar, mirándole con curiosidad y una pizca de burla.

Yuutarou nunca había conocido a un mago antes de Kunimi, pero sabía que existían porque su abuela le había contado de ellos y de lo poderosos que eran. Solía decir que los magos de esa región tenían una conexión especial con las plantas, que la naturaleza parecía siempre estar de su parte, y que los magos mostraban sus habilidades desde la adolescencia, con algunas excepciones. Mientras más temprano afloraban sus habilidades, más poderoso era el mago.

A diferencia de él, Kunimi nunca pareció demasiado interesado en sus propias habilidades o en lo afortunado que era de haber nacido con aquel don tan especial que no cualquiera poseía. Solía repetir a menudo que era problemático, que no quería dedicar demasiado tiempo a estar leyendo sobre conjuros, que prefería vivir su vida de otra manera. Con el paso del tiempo aceptó que al menos obtuviese una educación mínima sobre sus poderes y a cómo dominarlos. Mostró tanta promesa que el entonces príncipe, Oikawa Tooru, se interesó por él y lo acogió como otro de sus protegidos y se esforzó en entrenarlo él mismo. Le enseñó absolutamente todo lo que sabía y, aunque Kunimi intentase decirle lo contrario, Yuutarou había podido ver emoción en sus ojos cuando regresaba a casa y repasaba los conjuros que Oikawa le había enseñado.

Aún seguía teniendo una actitud muy relajada al respecto, a pesar de ser uno de los magos que eran más cercanos al rey. A Kunimi le gustaba demasiado tomarse las cosas con calma, aquello no podría cambiar. No recordaba haberlo visto demasiado estresado cuando le tocó a él pasar su prueba, de hecho; quizás lo habría notado un poco más callado de lo normal, pero poco más.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó, sintiendo curiosidad sobre si su amigo podría hacerse siquiera una idea.

No tenía forma de saberlo, en ese tipo de eventos tan sólo un puñado de personajes con privilegio y consejeros del rey estaban presentes. Era lógico que tan sólo le quedasen los murmullos y cuchicheos para poder hacerse una idea. Un combate contra Iwaizumi, el mejor caballero del rey, quizás. O tal vez tendría que medirse de frente con el mismísimo Oikawa, cuyas habilidades como mago eran más que impresionantes... Kunimi le había comentado que algo tuvo que ver en su prueba, aunque no quiso entrar en detalles.

Enfrentarse al mago más poderoso del reino definitivamente hacía que su estómago se torciese hasta perder su forma.

—Quizás tengas que pelear contra Kyoutani-san.

... O podría ser algo peor, como eso.

Yuutarou no estaba seguro si era correcto utilizar la palabra "miedo", pero Kyoutani le ponía muy nervioso. No había convivido tanto con él, como con Iwaizumi, pero había escuchado muchas cosas que le habían hecho que se formase una opinión de él que no era precisamente muy buena. Kyoutani tenía una actitud muy peculiar, una manera de cómo dirigirse a los demás que hacía que fuese imposible que no se creyese las cosas que murmuraban: Que era un rebelde, que bien podría haber sido criado por una manada de lobos por lo salvaje que era cuando peleaba, que actuaba por puro instinto y podría lastimar seriamente a alguien aún sin tener una espada en sus manos. Con su expresión siempre dura, guardándose la mayoría del tiempo sus palabras o gritando cuando perdía la paciencia, su lenguaje corporal no lo hacía alguien muy accesible. Yuutarou tan sólo había hablado un par de veces con él, y le habían parecido más que suficientes.

Lo había visto pelear, alguna vez que lo acompañó a él, a Iwaizumi y a otros tantos en una misión. Era demasiado brusco y peligroso en su opinión... realmente no querría estar en el lugar del contrincante de Kyoutani.

Kunimi le dio un golpe en la espalda de pronto, haciéndole saltar.

—Basta —Kunimi tenía el ceño levemente fruncido—. Lo harás bien.

Antes de que pudiese quejarse por el golpe, su amigo presionó algo contra su pecho. Era una pequeña bolsita de cuero con una fina cuerda, como si fuese alguna especie de colgante. Kunimi había estado trabajando en algo -suponía que era aquello- desde hacía ya buen rato, por eso no se había echado a dormir ya. Se había sentado en la mesa a mezclar unas cosas en un cuenco, muy concentrado en ello y en las páginas del libro que tenía abierto junto a la vela; Yuutarou no había querido molestarlo porque imaginaba que andaba practicando alguna cosa en especial y prefería no incomodarlo con sus cosas.

Dudó un poco en tomarla entre sus manos, porque no entendía exactamente qué quería el otro con ello, pero terminó por hacerlo cuando Kunimi volvió a presionar la bolsita contra su cuerpo.

—Póntelo mañana, bajo la armadura —le indicó Kunimi, apresurándose a seguir hablando cuando notó que iba a decir algo—. No va a estropearse, sólo haz lo que te digo.

—... ¿Esto no es hacer trampa? —preguntó, acariciando el cuero. Se sentía cálido... como si tuviese entre sus manos un pequeño pájaro o un ratón, un ser vivo con sangre entre sus venas.

Kunimi negó con la cabeza, sin quitar los ojos del presente.

—No es nada en especial. Pero te ayudará —tocó con sus largos la superficie de la bolsita—. Huélelo, te ayudará a relajarte.

Yuutarou hizo tal cual le indicó el otro, olfateando con suavidad y encontrando el dulce aroma de tulipanes. Aquello le traía recuerdos de su infancia, cuando solía andar cerca de un prado donde el suelo estaba completamente cubierto por un manto de tulipanes rojos y amarillos, de Kunimi comentándole que le gustaban aquellas flores. Kunimi siempre olía a tulipanes.

Su rostro se tornó rojo al pensar que aquella bolsita de cuero, era como si tuviese en sus manos la esencia de Kunimi, con aquel aroma y la calidez que sentía entre sus dedos.

—Duérmete, es tarde —no se dio cuenta que Kunimi había soplado sobre la vela, dejando la habitación en una deliciosa penumbra; ahora estaba envuelto entre sus sábanas, vigilándolo desde su cama—. Mañana te irá bien.

Kunimi era demasiado perezoso como para decir cosas que no pensaba realmente. Ni para hacer cosas que realmente no quería hacer. A Yuutarou no le importaba si aquel regalo no tenía nada en particular, si no tenía una pizca de magia, porque en esos momentos le daba la impresión que sí.

Era un gesto que agradecía porque lo creía realmente sincero. No tenía por qué atormentarse hasta que no llegase el momento para enfrentarse a sea lo que sea.

Fue una lástima que no había podido ver los pétalos de girasoles ocultos entre los rojos de los tulipanes dentro de la bolsita hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Kunimi ya se había marchado para reunirse con el rey. Los girasoles eran las flores favoritas de Yuutarou.

 

El reino de Aoba Johsai era famoso por sus flores y el verdor de sus tierras. La enorme cantidad de prados cubiertos por flores silvestres, los hermosos jardines del palacio real. Incluso en los meses de invierno, los árboles que crecían dentro del reino no parecían palidecer lo suficiente como para perder su porte tan particular y especial. El reino estaba estratégicamente ubicado tras un bosque 'mágico', que servía como barrera para los intrusos. Sólamente podían ingresar los invitados o aquellos que fuesen acompañados de un mago lo suficientemente hábil como para aventurarse por allí, o podrían terminar en serios problemas. Usualmente el bosque era resguardado por unos cuántos guardias y un par de magos, que vigilaban los alrededores y se aseguraban de mantener intacta la paz del reino. Tan sólo había estado allí una vez, por órdenes de Iwaizumi, coincidiendo con una ronda de guardia de Kunimi. Había una sensación muy extraña y hasta inquietante en ese bosque, quizás era la forma de los árboles que no se veían tan invitantes y acogedores como los demás. En lugar de parecer que querían brindar sombra y resguardar a los visitantes del maltrato del sol, más bien daba la impresión que buscaban ahogar a quienes cruzasen por debajo de sus ramas. El silencio tan incómodo que se formaba en las entrañas del bosque tampoco ayudaba mucho a mejorar el ambiente.

Tan sólo había un lugar que Yuutarou podría decir, era mucho más inquietante que el bosque: Las montañas congeladas que formaban la otra frontera de Aoba Johsai. Prácticamente nadie se aventuraba en esa dirección, no había realmente nada entre las montañas, nada excepto nieve y una brisa muy incómoda. Era un lugar que no se prestaba para la vida, ni siquiera podían verse animales asomando sus narices entre las piedras y si había alguno, seguramente andaría ocultándose de la brisa y el frío tan punzante. Aunque seguramente andarían ocultándose del único ser que podía sobrevivir en esas condiciones, allá cerca de la cima de la montaña, dentro de una caverna que a veces parecía brillar cuando el sol la acariciaba por los amaneceres y los atardeceres. Eran cristales de hielo los que habían formado una especie de borde en la entrada de la caverna, con picos afilados que asemejaban lanzas listas para clavarse en los cuerpos de aquellos que osasen infiltrarse. Aunque aquella seguramente sería una muerte mucho más piadosa, morir en la entrada de la caverna, antes de poder toparse con la bestia que se alojaba en su interior.

Desde niño había escuchado la leyenda de Seijou, el dragón de hielo que vivía en la cima de las montañas congeladas. Un dragón blanco como la nieve, con ojos brillantes de color turquesa y dientes afilados. Las leyendas más viejas hablaban sobre cómo las fuertes ventiscas en los inviernos eran provocadas por sus constantes aleteos, que la neblina que bordeaba la montaña era su aliento, que cuando se desataba una tormenta de nieve, era porque Seijou estaba dejándoles caer su ira. Eran exageraciones de los habitantes del reino, por supuesto... pero el dragón era real, muy real. Qué tan lejos estaban aquellos cuentos de la realidad, Yuutarou no lo sabía. Sólo recordaba haber visto una silueta extraba revoloteando a lo lejos, en invierno y gruñidos que parecían truenos, un invierno hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. No tuvo que preguntale a sus padres o a su abuela de qué se trataba, él ya lo sabía: El dragón que vivía en la cima de las montañas.

Exactamente hacia el punto donde parecían dirigirse.

Tragó en seco y miró con atención la enorme entrada de la caverna, con aquellos picos de hielo que señalaban hacia afuera, antes de descender de su caballo y reunirse a paso lento, con Iwaizumi. No habían realmente muchas opciones para hacerse una idea de por qué habían escogido ese lugar por sobre otros, por qué el destino era aquel y no alguno de los salones donde entrenaba con Iwaizumi, Kyoutani u otro de los caballeros. Ya sabía cuál sería su enemigo...

—No pareces muy convencido, Kindaichi —Hanamaki golpeó su hombro, dejando escapar una risa estruendosa cuando dio un pequeño salto—. Ni siquiera hemos entrado.

—Quizás deberíamos de haberte advertido o algo así —bromeó también Matsukawa, palmeando su otro hombro y entregándole su escudo.

Yuutarou se preguntaba cómo podrían estar tan tranquilos, cómo eran capaces de reírse y bromear cuando estaban a punto de ingresar a la caverna donde estaba Seijou, el dragón de hielo que parecía ser tan fuerte como para ser capaz de mantener a cualquier ser vivo muy lejos de sus dominios. Quién sabía cuántos años llevaba aquel enorme reptil viviendo allí, siendo el dueño y señor de prácticamente todo. ¿Sería que acaso el dragón no era realmente tan espantoso como lo imaginaba o estaban confiando demasiado en sus habilidades como para poder hacerle frente?

—Dejen de estar fastidiando —Iwaizumi se aproximó a colocarse frente a él y hacer un gesto a los otros dos caballeros para que guardasen silencio.

Miró a su superior con intensidad, notando la seriedad y dureza de sus facciones, sus ojos que siempre mostraban seguridad en sí mismo y su lenguaje corporal que jamás daba a pie a que se dudase que era capaz de cumplirse lo que se hubiese propuesto. No era alguien que se doblegase ante nadie y primero moriría en batalla antes de rendirse. ¿Iwaizumi también tuvo que enfrentarse al dragón para poder conseguir su título de caballero? ¿No tuvo miedo de verse frente a frente con aquel enorme ser?

De hecho, todos los caballeros que estaban allí reunidos con él habrían tenido que pasar por esa prueba tan peculiar. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Kyoutani... Estaba seguro que Watari, que había pasado más tiempo entrenando con Oikawa que con Iwaizumi, también había pasado por lo mismo. ¿Cómo habían podido sobrevivir? ¿Cuál era el secreto? ¿Él sería capaz de descubrirlo antes de que perdiese la vida?

—Oye —Iwaizumi lo estudiaba con calma, mirando detenidamente su rostro, seguramente descubriendo que estaba pálido por algo más que el frío—, no pienses las cosas antes de que sucedan. No te comas la cabeza, ¿qué no tienes confianza en todo el tiempo que has estado preparándote para esto?

Movió los labios para hablar y responderle, decirle que sí, pero tan sólo pudo agachar la cabeza. Iwaizumi tenía razón, sabía que había estado practicando arduamente para conseguir esto, que no tenía lógica que ahora estuviese tan asustado que tuviese ganas de salir corriendo y nunca más volver.

—Hablando con la voz de la experiencia, ¿hum, Iwa-chan?

Yuutarou había escuchado esa voz antes, sonando melodiosa en los pasillos del palacio. A pesar de que nunca habían sido presentados formalmente, sabía que esa voz le pertenecía al rey de Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru.

Se abrió paso entre los caballeros, deteniéndose para hacerle un gesto a Kyoutani quien pareció hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no hacer una mueca de desprecio. Estaba vestido de blanco hasta las botas, con detalles aquí y allá en turquesa, hasta la pequeña pero elegante corona que llevaba entre sus cabellos castaños tenía detalles en turquesa. Una espada a su cintura, casi disimulada bajo su capa y sabía que aquello no era simplemente por llevar un adorno: Oikawa sabía cómo utilizarla a su favor.

Era una persona intimidante, más allá de su título, había algo particular en él, quizás su forma de ser lo que hacía que Yuutarou se sintiese instintivamente intimidado. Incluso luego de haber hecho una reverencia ante él, sintió que aquello no era suficiente.

Oikawa estuvo satisfecho con ello, no obstante. Más que satisfecho...

—Ah, mira qué respetuoso y educado es Kindaichi. Quizás algunos de ustedes podrían aprender algo de él —dijo Oikawa, dirigiendo una mirada a Hanamaki y Matsukawa, quiénes agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero no sin antes compartir una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos.

A pesar que era esperado que hubiese una distancia entre el rey y sus caballeros, la relación que había entre estos y Oikawa era visiblemente cercana. Quizás porque Oikawa era joven, porque había caído en sus manos el peso del reino cuando aún era un adolescente y había establecido una especie de amistad con Iwaizumi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa, cuando estos entrenaban para convertirse en caballeros algún día. O quizás porque Oikawa no era un soberano distante de aquellos que luchaban, sino que se les unía en el campo de batalla cuando era necesario, guiándolos como un líder.

Si todo salía bien en esta última prueba, Kindaichi formaría parte del círculo cercano que protegía y batallaba junto a Oikawa. Se convertiría en un protector y aliado.

Se mantuvo firme cuando la atención de Oikawa cayó sobre él nuevamente, tratando de no dejar mostrar su nerviosismo cuando éste lo estudió con detenimiento, inspeccionando su escudo, su espada y su armadura. Se preguntaba qué clase de idea se estaba haciendo de él en esos momentos.

—¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Kindaichi? —preguntó Oikawa, acariciándose el mentón con suavidad.

Asintió, apretando con fuerza el escudo contra su cuerpo. Casi podía vislumbrar el cuerpo del dragón frente a sí, mostrándole sus afilados colmillos. Oikawa hizo un gesto con su mano, haciendo que emergiese de sus dedos una esfera de luz muy intensa.

—Andando, entonces.

La entrada de la caverna era mucho más impactante de cerca. Los cristales de hielo lucían puntiagudos, ciertamente como si se tratasen de lanzas. La temperatura de la montaña les ayudaba a mantener la forma y llegar a derretirse, Yuutarou se preguntaba cómo se habían formado en un principio, de aquella forma tan peculiar. ¿Acaso fue producto del aliento del dragón? Podría ser... En el interior, todas las paredes tenían cristalizaciones, hielo que resplandecía con la esfera de luz. Todo parecía sacado directamente de los cuentos que le relataba su abuela cuando niño, empezaba a creer que las exageraciones en esos cuentos eran en efecto verdaderas.

Mientras avanzaban en la fría caverna, adentrándose cada vez más en las entrañas del lugar, Yuutarou no podía evitar que sus ojos siguiesen la figura de Oikawa, admirándose por la manera en la que andaba, como si se pavonease en un fino corredor del palacio en lugar de una cueva. Sus pisadas eran firmes, no sigilosas como las suyas, como si no mostrase el más mínimo miedo al dragón que seguramente le esperaba unos metros más adelante.

Se preguntó si le restaba importancia porque era un mago, porque era el rey; había escuchado que podía comunicarse con el dragón, que Seijou y él eran capaces de entenderse. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía, quizás con magia, quizás era una habilidad especial de Oikawa. Una como la que tenía Iwaizumi: Era capaz de hacer sentir seguro hasta el más cobarde. Incluso a él le hacía sentir en confianza cuando Iwaizumi estaba cerca.

Aunque su presencia no hacía milagros en esos momentos. Cuando Yuutarou escuchó un ronquido intenso, casi gutural, retumbar en por las paredes hasta tal punto que los cristales de hielo vibrasen, sintió que su corazón se congela. La enorme silueta que se encontraba enroscada sobre una pila de joyas y oro, en el fondo del camino, no podía ser otra cosa que el dragón.

Yuutarou tragó en seco, sintiendo el frío bajar por su garganta. No había vuelta atrás.

—Hay un campo de energía a su alrededor, no hay forma que nos escuche ni nos olfatee —le aseguró Oikawa, girando sus talones para encararle—. No puedo prometerte cuál será su reacción cuando quite el conjuro. Los dragones son extremadamente territoriales.

Había algo tenebroso en ello, la manera en la que Oikawa lo dijo tan sinceramente, incluso curvando sus labios ligeramente. Yuutarou sabía que podía cortarle la yugular con sus garras si no se andaba con cuidado.

Oikawa colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, dando unos golpecitos allí y riendo entre dientes. No encontraba cuál era el chiste ni cómo podía estar tan tranquilo.

—No hay necesidad de poner esa cara, Kindaichi —dijo con voz melodiosa, inclinándose un poco hacia él—Eres pupilo de Iwaizumi Hajime, después de todo.

La sonrisa que ahora le mostraba el rey era muy diferente a la anterior, con una pizca siniestra, que le había hecho sentir un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Esta era mucho más sincera, amable y cálida, y aunque fuese por unos breves segundos, Kindaichi sintió que estaba conociendo la verdadera personalidad del joven monarca, que se escondía tras esa elegante fachada.

—Confío en que pasarás esta prueba sin mayores consecuencias —agregó, apretando su hombro por unos segundos antes de soltarlo y retirarse con lentitud, no sin antes compartir un gesto con Iwaizumi—. Te aseguro que si mis aprendices pudieron con su prueba, tú también podrás con esto.

Sólo entonces cuando Oikawa hubo mencionado aquello, Yuutarou notó la presencia de Yahaba, quien parecía estar esperando al rey. Yahaba era uno de sus aprendices, por Kunimi sabía que Oikawa solía asignarle misiones en las cuales tuviese que involucrarse en batallas, queriendo pulirlo al mismo tiempo que le animaba a tener más confianza en sí mismo. Había conversado con él en un par de ocasiones y parecía ser alguien bastante amable, aunque Kyoutani tenía una opinión muy distinta, lanzando miradas de fastidio y murmurando insultos por lo bajo, cada vez que Yahaba andaba paseándose por allí.

Yuutarou se preguntó si acaso Kunimi estaría también allí, si estaría presente para su prueba.

Su atención se desvió hacia donde estaba el dragón, descubriendo que había algunas partes de su cuerpo que estaban ocultas bajo un montículo de tesoros. Joyas y piedras preciosas brillaban con cada respiración del enorme reptil, reflejándose en el hielo que estaba en el techo. Era una vista de cierto modo cautivadora, hermosa, a pesar que el ser que se ocultaba allí era mortífero. Sus escamas eran blancas en su gran mayoría, tan blanco que seguramente si se dejaba caer en la nieve, se perdería entre su blanco manto; sólo unas cuantas pintas de turquesa rompían con aquel color, en sus cuernos y parte de sus alas. Éstas estaban dobladas, pegadas a su cuerpo y parecían ser tan enormes como Yuutarou las había imaginado. Con un aleteo, seguramente podría ser capaz de derrumbar al más feroz de los guerreros.

—¿No te dije que no te comieses la cabeza? —Iwaizumi alzó una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos y Yuutarou casi podía sentir que le estaba juzgando por preocuparse demasiado.

Realmente estaba empezando a preguntarse si acaso él estaba exagerando demasiado o si el mundo entero se tomaba a la ligera un combate contra un dragón.

Iwaizumi habría tenido su edad más o menos, seguramente, cuando fue su turno de pasar dicha prueba. Pensó en él, en si habría tenido miedo también cuando se dio cuenta que tan sólo sería él, contra una criatura que quién sabía cuántos años llevaba existiendo en ese mundo, dispuesta a destruirlo en mil pedazos si se lo proponía. Pensó en lo valiente que fue Iwaizumi para hacerle frente al dragón y estar allí de pie ahora, frente a él, instándole a no dejarse dominar por sus propios miedos. Iwaizumi confiaba en él.

—No puedes dejar mal a Iwaizumi, Kindaichi —Matsukawa se colocó frente a él, poniendo una mano sobre su escudo—. Mantenlo cerca de tu pecho, el material es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar sus zarpasos durante un par de ocasiones.

—Pero que no se te olvide que no sólo tienes esto para defenderte —Hanamaki señaló su espada con su mano—. Movimientos rápidos y busca sus partes más blandas.

—Su aliento es muy frío, sé rápido para evitarlo o podrías congelarte —Yuutarou agradeció la sonrisa que Watari le dedicó tras esas palabras, como queriendo animarlo—. Hemos practicado eso antes, sólo no te estreses y lo conseguirás.

—Eh, escúchale —asintió Hanamaki—. Watari tuvo una prueba un tanto diferente, pero pudo con la suya y muy bien.

Watari Shinji había nacido con la particularidad de tener ciertas habilidades mágicas, aunque quizás de una manera diferente que el resto de los magos. Era un guerrero diestro, no obstante, y tras haber sido entrenado por Oikawa, había tenido un progreso extraordinario. Tenía una afinidad especial para las espadas mágicas, igual que Hanamaki; aquello le sirvió a Yuutarou a poder aprender a cómo defenderse y combatir las mismas, si en algún momento se presentaba la ocasión. Watari siempre fue muy amable con él, ofreciéndose a ayudarle a entrenar cuando Iwaizumi había terminado sus enseñanzas.

Asintió a sus palabras, recordando cómo Watari le ayudó a ser más veloz con sus movimientos. También cómo Matsukawa le ayudó con el escudo, enseñándole a manejarlo como si fuese otra parte de su cuerpo. Hanamaki aprovechó en un par de ocasiones para ayudarle a manejar aquello en conjunto con su espada, mostrándole cómo tener movimientos mucho más fluidos durante un combate. Todos de alguna u otra manera le habían ayudado.

—¿No hay palabras para el chico, Kyoutani?

Kyoutani estaba unos pasos más atrás, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos sobre él. Era el más serio de todos, el más silencioso pero irónicamente, el más agresivo en el campo de batalla. De él también había aprendido alguna que otra cosa, tratando de emular sus movimientos tan bruscos, de utilizar todo su cuerpo como un arma más; con sus piernas, sus brazos y sus puños, Kyoutani parecía no necesitar siquiera una espada o una maza.

—No te dejes devorar —dijo simplemente, gruñendo tan pronto como Hanamaki y Matsukawa se echaron a reír.

—Qué elocuente, Kyoutani.

—Nada más es elocuente cuando _Yahaba_ anda por allí.

Las palabras de Kyoutani, seguramente dichas con buena intención, no tuvieron un efecto positivo. Sintió dientes afilados clavándose en su pecho y arrancándole la vida en un suspiro. De fondo podía escuchar bromas dirigidas hacia a Kyoutani, pero no podía disipar aquello de su mente, sintiendo realmente cómo de un plumazo volvía a sentir miedo de perder la vida en cuestión de segundos.

De no haber sido porque Iwaizumi se aproximó a él, cortando sus pensamientos con su presencia, se habría dejado consumir por su temor, seguramente.

—No es nada que no puedas enfrentar, no estarías aquí si no creyese que estás listo.

—Pero...

—Estás listo, Kindaichi.

Desde que lo conoció, todo lo que Kindaichi quiso hacer fue ganarse su respeto. Iwaizumi era de lejos el mejor de todos combatiendo, a pesar de que todos tenían habilidades muy diferentes. Hanamaki podía cubrir estilos de combate diferentes sin mayores complicaciones, Matsukawa era más defensivo que ofensivo, Watari que podía utilizar magia en combinación con sus armas y Kyoutani, que con su brusquedad era capaz de cargarse casi que un ejército entero. Iwaizumi era asombroso, tenía fuerza, tenía habilidad y una energía que lo hacía ver imparable. Era valiente y honorable, cualquiera estaba orgulloso de combatir a su lado.

No podía permitir que todas las horas que Iwaizumi desperdició entrenándole, fueran en vano.

—Le demostraré que puedo lograrlo —le aseguró, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

—A mí no —Iwaizumi aprovechó su postura para colocarle el casco, acomodándoselo correctamente en la cabeza—, demuéstrate a ti mismo de qué eres capaz.

Iwaizumi le dedicó una sonrisa antes de apartarse, deseándole buena suerte y así mismo, se apartaron también los demás, quedando él solo ante el enorme dragón que aguardaba por él.

Yuutarou estaría mintiendo si dijese que ya no sentía miedo, porque todavía lo sentía bajo sus huesos. Pero ahora estaba determinado a luchar aún a pesar de ello. Si Iwaizumi creía en él, entonces él también lo haría.

Se repitió a sí mismo que era capaz, con cada paso que daba hacia adelante, aproximándose al enorme reptil. No sabía cuándo iba a despertar de ese letargo ni cuándo el hechizo que lo rodeaba dejaría de tener efecto, descubriendo así su presencia ante el ocupante de dicha cueva. Se permitió maravillarse por segundos ante la cantidad de tesoros que habían entre sus enormes patas, la manera en la que su cola se movía suavemente, meciéndose entre las piedras preciosas, espadas, lanzas y cofres.

No tardó en notar que habían unas cadenas enormes, clavadas al suelo, a los lados del dragón, como si estuviesen rodeándole. Aquello seguramente no debería de formar parte de los tesoros de Seijou, no tenían nada de particular ni parecían estar hechas de oro. Quizás podría utilizarlas a su favor y tratar de frenar al dragón con ellas, si tenía la suficiente suerte de sobrevivir para entonces, claro estaba. No... No, tenía que conseguirlo, para eso estaba allí.

No estaba seguro si fue una coincidencia o no, pero cuando se agachó un poco para poner una mano sobre una de las cadenas, queriendo probar su textura y qué tan resistentes eran, la tierra se sacudió ligeramente. El aliento del dragón fue más profundo y fuerte que los anteriores, calmos y que más bien eran unas ventisca suave. Yuutarou sintió que sus mejillas se enfriaron al mismo tiempo que toda su armadura, teniendo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que el frío le jodiese la visión; parpadeó rápidamente cuando escuchó un gruñido entrecortado, y el estruendoso ruido de objetos cayendo unos sobre otros.

Cuando Yuutarou levantó el rostro, dos ojos, cual dagas, estaban clavados sobre él. Ojos que jamás había visto en su vida ni en sus peores pesadillas, del color turquesa más hermoso que podría describir, como si fuesen joyas. Fríos e inolvidables, tenebrosos, que le arrancaron el habla. Las pupilas, alargadas como las de un animal salvaje, parecían succionarle el alma de ser posible; no se movían, estaban allí aferradas a él, dándole la sensación que el tiempo se había detenido o que bien el dragón se había quedado congelado en el tiempo. Pero Yuutarou sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad y no bastaron más que un par de segundos, para que el enorme reptil volviese a moverse.

Su cuerpo se fue alzando despacio, escurriéndose de su lomo y alas todos sus tesoros, dejándole ver qué tan imponente era realmente. Seijou era de gran tamaño, más grande de lo que había pensado al verle echado durmiendo, sus alas se extendieron y dieron un fuerte aleteo, como un cuervo que se sacudía antes de emprender el vuelo. Sólo que sabía que Seijou no planeaba escapar, sino que estaba planeando cómo deshacerse del intruso que se había atrevido a colarse en su territorio y que tan cerca estaba de su preciado tesoro. Era tan grande que Yuutarou no sabía hacia dónde tenía que mirar: Hacia sus enormes patas, con unas garras tan afiladas y enormes que seguramente eran casi del tamaño de su cráneo. ¿O quizás su cola, que se movía como la cola de un felino, hacia un lado y hacia el otro? Era larga y pesada. Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar su hocico, la manera en la que le aire entraba por sus colmillos y parecía sisear, escapando aliento frío entre sus fauces. Esos ojos que le estaban prometiendo guerra sin piedad.

Yuutarou recordó por breves segundos cuando era un niño y solía pretender que los cuervos eran dragones y que él los ahuyentaba con su espada hecha de madera. Daría todo porque Seijou fuese tan tenebroso como los cuervos.

Apretó con fuerza el escudo contra su pecho, recordando las palabras de Matsukawa, tan pronto como el dragón gruñó con fuerza, no dudando en echar sobre él su aliento helado. No alcanzó a encontrar un refugio para ocultarse apropiadamente de su letal aliento, así que terminó por ser arrollado por la intensidad de éste, aunque al menos pudo cubrir un poco su cuerpo con el escudo. Sintió el frío desde sus nudillos hasta sus costillas, aún cubiertas por su armadura. Jamás había sentido tal frío... Su mente imaginaba que se había caído a un lago congelado, que el agua estaba presionando su cuerpo como si fuesen mil espadas de hielo, lastimando sus órganos. Dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y de espanto, dándose cuenta que sus piernas estaban casi congeladas. Y fue presa de más pánico cuando vio al enorme dragón moverse hacia él, alzando sus patas con brusquedad, queriendo destrozar por completo su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro de dónde diablos sacó la fuerza para moverse y evitar ser atravesado por una de sus garras, pero cuando una de las patas de Seijou golpeó el suelo, cerca de donde estaba, aprovechó la sacudida para quitarse. Sin encontrar equilibrio, terminó por rodar sobre el suelo, casi perdiendo su escudo. Su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas, era como si su cerebro se estuviese desconectando de su cuerpo, del frío y el abrumador gruñido del dragón. Por unos segundos olvidó quién era, qué hacía allí y lo que tenía que hacer. Se sintió como un simple muchacho que había caído en una situación desafortunada y que iba a morir en cuestión de segundos, ya fuese congelado o devorado por el dragón.

_Moriría._ Casi podía sentir cómo su corazón se estaba congelando con cada latido que luchaba por mantenerle por vida.

Desconocía cuántos segundos transcurrieron entre que cayó al suelo y entonces, pero algo empezó a embargar su cabeza. Un aroma muy peculiar, que le estaba susurrando cosas y trayéndole lentamente recuerdos de su infancia. Recuerdos de días cálidos, de sonrisas y de promesas hechas al cielo, juramentos silenciosos entre él y su joven corazón.

El aroma a tulipanes, las flores favoritas de Kunimi, le rodeó por completo en cuestión de segundos y Yuutarou tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender por qué le cosquilleaba la nariz con tanta intensidad. Kunimi le había regalado aquella bolsita de cuero, donde depositó unos pétalos de tulipanes y le dijo que la llevase consigo. Nada en especial, había dicho... Curioso, pero el perfume de los pétalos le estaba manteniendo a flote en ese maremoto gélido. El recuerdo de su infancia y sus juegos tan inocentes con Kunimi, de la promesa hecha a sí mismo de convertirse en un caballero. De la extraña necesidad que tenía por querer regresar a casa, a su hogar y de agradecerle a Kunimi por el regalo. De mirarlo a la cara otra vez, de ganarse el respeto de Iwaizumi y de sus compañeros. De ser nombrado un caballero y ser digno de luchar para el rey Oikawa.

El frío parecía haber desaparecido en un suspiro, a pesar que Yuutarou estaba consciente que seguía en la cueva y podía sentir el temblor en el suelo, por las fuertes pisadas de Seijou. El calor que había en su pecho había derretido por completo aquella sensación tan paralizante.

Recobró el control sobre su cuerpo justo a tiempo, agarrando apropiadamente su escudo antes de dar un salto y evitar ser aplastado por las patas de Seijou. Esta vez logró mantenerse en equilibrio, poniéndose en pie rápidamente y mirando a su alrededor. El dragón estaba a cierta distancia de él, que le permitiría hacer algo para salvar el pellejo. No estaba lejos de una de las cadenas, si se movía con rapidez, podría conseguir hacerse con una de ellas y enroscar una de las patas traseras. El dragón estaba demasiado pendiente de él, que estaba frente a él, como para querer cubrir la retaguardia.

Echó a correr con rapidez hacia las cadenas, tratando de escaparse del aliento congelado que el dragón arrojó sobre él. Esta vez fue algo mucho más intenso, no era un soplido ni una ventisca salvaje de invierno. Yuutarou pudo ver una fracción de segundos una especie de luz brillante salir del hocico del dragón, como si estuviese arrojando fuego por su garganta, sólo que en lugar de quemar y consumir todo a su alrededor, estaba congelándolo. Alzó el escudo y cubrió su cuerpo con éste, recibiendo la descarga y tratando de soportarla con toda la fuerza que tenía. Sentía el frío nuevamente atacarle hasta los huesos, escuchaba cómo parte del escudo estaba congelándose y sus piernas estaban siendo empujadas hacia atrás por la intensidad de su aliento de hielo. Casi se dejó arrastrar por esta, terminando con una rodilla contra el suelo. Respiraba con rapidez, asombrándose de estar con vida y que su cuerpo no hubiese terminado por congelarse junto con su escudo; por alguna razón, su piel no se sentía tan fría como instantes atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de sucumbir ante la frialdad en la habitación.

Fuese lo que fuese que le estuviese atando a la vida y otorgándole tanta suerte... no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de terminar con su misión.

El suelo empezó a temblar, retumbando en toda la cueva las pisadas de Seijou mientras se movía con rapidez hacia él, agitando sus alas como un ave enfurecida antes de dar un zarpaso a su víctima. Tenía que apartarse si no quería terminar entre sus garras y ser devorado por el dragón, pero si quería utilizar las cadenas para inmovilizarlo, para ello debería de arriesgarse. Esperó hasta que estuviese cerca, tan cerca que podía escuchar claramente el sonido de sus colmillos frotándose los unos con los otros, las garras enterrarse en el suelo y despegarse. Con una mano aferrada a la cadena y la otra lista para mantener el equilibro de su cuerpo apenas se moviese, esperó hasta que estuviese a milímetros de perder la cabeza por una de las garras y sólo entonces movió la cadena. La enroscó en la pata que se abalanzó sobre él, lanzándose él hacia un costado y rodando por el suelo un par de veces, hasta que pudo recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

A una distancia prudente yacía el dragón, retorciendo su cuerpo y agitando sus alas mientras gruñidos profundos salían de su garganta. Empujaba con sus patas hacia atrás, luchando por querer desaparecer aquella cadena que le tenía atado, estiraba con tal fuerza que el suelo se sacudía de un lado a otro. Probablemente las cadenas deberían de tener un hechizo o algo parecido, porque le parecía demasiado impresionante que unas simples cadenas, construidas por seres humanos, fuesen capaces de contener a un ser de tales dimensiones. No tuvo mucho tiempo para maravillarse con ello, porque si bien había contado con la suerte suficiente de salvar su cabeza, no estaba fuera de peligro y el dragón estaba lejos de dejar de ser una amenaza para él. Apenas Seijou recordó su presencia, giró su cuerpo como pudo y abrió su boca por completo, gruñendo con furia.

Tuvo suerte que sus reflejos seguían intactos, usando los tesoros como escalera para poder apartarse del lugar. Seijou estaba tan enfurecido que no le importó destruir parte de sus preciados tesoros con tal de herirle o bien congelarle para siempre, su ventizca era tan fuerte ahora que abarcaba mucho más terreno que antes. Yuutarou sintió uno de sus pies congelados a través de la armadura, apretando los dientes por la sensación de entumecimiento y la quemazón en su piel, siguiendo adelante como pudo.

Visualizó las otras cadenas, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba él, queriendo asegurar una victoria sobre el dragón con una segunda cadena. Tendría que ser muy rápido y realmente jugárselas, porque si quería hacerlo tendría que acercase mucho para ello. No tenía otra opción, no iba a echarse para atrás ahora que tan lejos había llegado y mucho menos podía permitir que las palabras de Iwaizumi quedasen en vano.

En fracción de segundos, tomó las cadenas y se apartó de una segunda ventisca congelada, deslizándose por parte del suelo que ya estaba completamente congelado gracias a los ataques de Seijou. Evitó ser golpeado por su cola por tan sólo unos milímetros, aunque su casco terminó por ser arrebatado de su cabeza. No negaría que sintió pánico al saberse más vulnerable en esa posición, pero no se detuvo y se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del reptil, echándole las cadenas a una de sus patas traseras justo antes de ser golpeado por ésta.

Protegió su cabeza con la caída, quejándose al caer de costado y golpearse con el mango de su espada en su cadera. El dolor serpenteó desde su herida hasta su cabeza, provocando que su vista se nublase por unos instantes, apretando los dientes para obligarse a sí mismo a mantenerse alerta y ponerse en pie. Seijou estaba agitándose más que antes, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo y gruñendo como toda una fiera atrapada.

Yuutarou pudo haberse tomado unos segundos para sonreírse a sí mismo, para decirse que lo había conseguido aún habiendo perdido su escudo hacía unos instantes atrás. Que no tenía el casco para cubrir su cabeza y que no se había rendido. Que había salvado la vida por un pelo y había conseguido pasar su prueba.

Pero la mueca que pudo haber sido una sonrisa se desvaneció hasta volverse una expresión indescifrable, cuando la cadena que tenía atada la pata delantera de Seijou, de alguna manera, cedió, liberando al enorme dragón. Tan sólo bastaron unos segundos para que un fuerte tirón, Seijou se liberase de su segunda cadena y se girase rápidamente hacia él. Yuutarou jamás había sentido la muerte tan cerca como cuando el dragón clavó sus ojos en él, con esa ira incontenible en sus pupilas. No tenía absolutamente nada con qué defenderse, nada con qué proteger su cabeza ni su cuerpo. Podría huir e intentar encadenarlo nuevamente, pero podría correr con el mismo resultado y volverse aquello un ciclo que tendría un sólo fin: Su muerte. Porque por más que quisiese empujar su cuerpo hacia lo inimaginable, no iba a poder soportarlo por siempre. Estaba sintiendo sus músculos y huesos resentirse por el esfuerzo y el estrés, y Seijou seguramente no se agotaría por horas.

Aquel podría ser el fin y quizás debería de correr para al menos salvar su vida, a pesar de ahogarse en la vergüenza por ser un cobarde. Pero Yuutarou no quería ser un cobarde, no quería que sus últimos momentos fuesen por correr por su vida, como si sus esfuerzos hubiesen sido por gusto. Si iba a fallecer, que al menos fuese con dignidad y honor, hacia sí mismo y hacia quienes creyeron en él.

Aspiró el olor de los tulipanes por una última vez, cerrando sus ojos y armándose de valor. Sacó su espada, dispuesto a defender su vida y luchar con Seijou hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin estar seguro que su espada pudiese lastimar las escamas del dragón, pero iba a intentarlo.

Vio a Seijou moverse casi en cámara lenta, aquel enorme dragón moviéndose con sus cuatro patas hacia él, avanzando sobre tesoros congelados, pisándolos y destruyéndolos como si no significasen nada para él en ese estado. El aliento frío deslizándose entre sus fauces entreabiertas, sus fuetes alas abriéndose y mostrando un intenso color turquesa en la parte interior. Su garganta era seguramente una de las partes más blandas de su cuerpo, si lograba clavar su espada allí, seguramente podría contra él... Era una suposición, por supuesto, una suposición que podría costarle la vida en un parpadeo.

Yuutarou ignoró los latidos de su corazón y las voces en su cabeza que le decían que se apartase, enroscando con fuerza los dedos en el mango de la espada y apretando la mandíbula. Estaba listo para saltar apenas tuviese la oportunidad, para intentar acercarse a su garganta. El todo por el todo.

Seijou se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él, gruñendo y echando su cuello hacia atrás, como si estuviese a punto de arrojar sobre él su aliento congelado por última vez. Pero nada salió de entre sus mandíbulas. Sus patas se quedaron clavadas al suelo, también y su cuerpo de pronto pareció quedarse en calma, salvo por su cola. Lentamente sus alas se recogieron, doblándose a cada costado de su cuerpo. Su expresión seguía siendo de enfado, sus ojos le estaban fulminando hasta su alma y emitía sonidos con su garganta, pero se mantenía allí quieto. Yuutarou estaba desconcertado, manteniéndose alerta por la actitud del dragón.

Esta era una oportunidad de oro, Seijou tenía todas las de ganar frente a él: No tenía consigo su escudo ni su casco, su espada realmente no debería de representar un peligro para él y no gozaba de habilidades mágicas como para poder atacarle de otra manera, así que... ¿por qué se detenía? El dragón le miraba con tanta fijación que Yuutarou sentía el nervio hasta en la boca de su estómago, queriendo liberarse de aquellos ojos del depredador a toda costa. Mantenía la espada cerca de él, no obstante, no queriendo dejarse guiar por lo que de pronto ocurría. Podía ser una trampa y él no podía ser tan estúpido como para dejarse caer.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

—Está bien, Kindaichi —le sobresaltó escuchar la voz de Oikawa a su espalda, encontrándose con el rey a algunos pasos de él, al girar su cabeza.

Posó una mano en su espalda, sonriéndole, antes de avanzar lentamente hacia el dragón. Sus pasos eran delicados pero seguros, no parecía mostrar ni una pizca de pánico por el enorme reptil, a diferencia de él. Seijou tampoco se mostraba fastidiado por la presencia del mago y monarca, dirigiéndole ahora toda su atención y emitiendo unos sonidos más suaves aunque guturales. Oikawa tocó su cuerpo, acariciándolo con suavidad como si se tratase de un animal doméstico, una mascota, aunque Seijou estaba lejos de ser ello.

La expresión de Oikawa fue de complacencia cuando volvió a mirarle, pasando rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Contuvo el aliento con tanta fuerza que su pecho empezaba a dolerle, sintiéndose mareado por la falta de oxígeno. Sus dedos ardían de tanto apretar el mango de su espada y no podía encontrar un sólo músculo de su cuerpo que no estuviese palpitando en esos momentos... Pero todo habría valido la pena, si Oikawa decía las palabras que necesitaba escuchar desde que decidió convertirse en caballero.

—La batalla ha terminado. Has conseguido cumplir con tu última prueba, Kindaichi.

  
Después de haberse enfrentado a un dragón, Yuutarou pensó que ya nada podría realmente asustarle. Aún así, su cuerpo tembló por completo cuando Oikawa le proclamó oficialmente: Caballero. Estuvo temblando, sudando y con una mueca entre una sonrisa y el nervio durante toda la ceremonia. Se había puesto una nueva y reluciente armadura, que lucía muy fina y de rango, gracias a los detalles tan bonitos de flores que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Una larga capa, digna para esa ceremonia, estaba a su espalda, de color turquesa al igual que el resto de los caballeros del rey. Hacía juego con ellos, era parte de ellos.

Su rostro estuvo en llamas cuando Oikawa le dio la orden de arrodillarse frente a él, antes de pasar sobre sus hombros la punta de su espada. Tuvo que apretar mucho los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas de emoción que le picaban los párpados. Todo lo que pudo imaginarse en esa fracción de segundos fue a sí mismo, años atrás, esperando con anhelo a convertirse en un caballero algún día; con muchísimo esfuerzo, finalmente había logrado su meta. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, no podía negarlo...

—Bien hecho —le susurró Oikawa cuando se hubo puesto de pie nuevamente, guiñándole el ojo y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. No me esperaba menos de ti.

Oikawa no fue el único en felicitarle, Iwaizumi también se aproximó después para palmearle la espalda y mostrarle una amplia sonrisa. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Watari y Kyoutani estaban por allí también. E incluso Yahaba, Kunimi. Se sentía rodeado por aliados fuertes, con quienes lucharía de ahora en adelante y Yuutarou de pronto se sentía como si estuviese en casa.

Se sintió un poco abrumado durante el banquete, el cual sentía que realmente no hacía falta pero Oikawa insistió en querer honrarle por su valentía. Yuutarou era un poco reservado para ese tipo de asuntos, así que cuando se vio en la oportunidad, se escabulló hacia uno de los jardines que quedaban al frente del enorme comedor.

Los jardines del palacio eran realmente impresionantes, tanto que sentía que competían con los adornos tan extravagantes que había en su interior. La variedad en sus flores, los colores en las mismas y los aromas, los arbustos tan bien cuidados y con el verdor tan típico que se esparcía sobre todo el reino. Era apacible observar las flores enroscarse en las pilastras del pasillo que conectaba dos ambientes del castillo, lo mismo que ver de vez en cuando colibríes revoloteando alrededor, buscando néctar de las flores.

Yuutarou podría ahora pasearse por los enormes jardines del palacio sabiendo que no tenía que estarse comiendo la cabeza del nervio, preguntándose si lograría cumplir las expectativas del rey, si podría superar todas las pruebas y convertirse en caballero. Acarició la empuñadura de su nueva espada, regalo del rey: la silueta del dragón que allí yacía por siempre se mantendría como un símbolo de su valentía y jamás podría olvidarlo.

—El banquete no es por aquí.

Se giró con rapidez, casi pegando un salto de la sorpresa al escuchar otra vez por allí, tan sólo para descubrir a Kunimi tras él.

Tenía una expresión de esas que se guardaba para cuando le juzgaba por alguna cosa que decía o hacía, como si estuviese desaprobando su proceder. No había podido hablar bien con él desde esa noche en la que le dejó la bolsita con los pétalos de flores, al parecer Kunimi había tenido que doblar rondas en el bosque, a saber por qué realmente. Lucía algo más cansado que de costumbre, de hecho, podía ver las sombras bajo sus ojos.

—Tú tampoco estás allí —le respondió, sonriéndole un poco—. Estaba un poco abrumado.

Kunimi chasqueó la lengua, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Cuándo no lo estás...

Pero no le dijo nada más, posando su atención sobre una de las rosas rojas que estaban al alcance de sus manos. Vio los dedos delicados y largos de Kunimi hacerse con una, tomándola con delicadeza y acariciar sus pétalos con aire ausente.

Yuutarou era bastante despistado, porque nunca antes había notado cómo las puntas de los dedos de Kunimi se ponían rosadas.

—Felicidades —le dijo Kunimi, hablando con suavidad—. Aunque ya te había dicho que lo conseguirías.

Y era cierto, Kunimi se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones. Pero así era la relación de los dos: él siempre flaqueaba y tenía mil y un 'peros' al respecto de todo, se cuestionaba constantemente cualquier cosa que hiciese y dudaba de él a cada rato, de sus propias habilidades. Kunimi era quien torcía la boca o ponía los ojos en blanco, resoplando y diciendo que era un tonto. A veces Yuutarou se preguntaba cómo Kunimi podía tener una fe tan ciega en él, qué era lo que veía que él no. Aunque a pesar que no lo comprendía del todo, siempre terminaba por escucharle y confiar en él. Toda la confianza que era incapaz de posar sobre sus manos, la depositaba sobre Kunimi y su fe en él.

—¿Estuviste allí? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

En teoría, solamente el rey, los caballeros y algunos que otros nobles estarían presentes allí. Uno de los magos de alto rango siempre quedaba encargado del bosque, especialmente ahora que las cosas con el reino de Shiratorizawa estaban tensas, habiendo recibido algunas amenazas de querer irse a la guerra. Si Yahaba había estado en la cueva, junto con Oikawa, eso significaba que Kunimi había tenido que estar en el bosque haciendo guardia.

Pero... por alguna razón, tenía la extraña corazonada que Kunimi estuvo por allí.

Su mirada tan intensa después de haber hecho aquella pregunta, pareció responder por sí misma.

—Sólo estuve un momento.

Probablemente aquello era una mentira. Porque esas ojeras que Kunimi tenía ahora empezaban a tener algo más de sentido: Fuese como fuese, se había quedado a ver su enfrentamiento con el dragón y había faltado a las órdenes de Oikawa, habiendo tenido que pagar estas haciendo dobles turnos en sus rondas. Kindaichi era un poco despistado, pero estaba empezando a ver las cosas muy claras de pronto.

Era típico en Kunimi, además. Él era tan privado con sus cosas, no le gustaba andar por allí contando por qué hacía qué cosa ni nada.

—Gracias por estar allí.

—Ni siquiera sabías que estaba, hasta ahora —Kunimi frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco, restándole importancia al asunto, pero tenía un pequeño temblor en los dedos que acariciaban los pétalos de la rosa.

—Y gracias, me ayudó mucho.

Sacó la bolsita de cuero, sonriéndose más. Recordaba cómo el aroma de los tulipanes le había vuelto a la vida cuando creyó que iba a desfallecer por el frío. La calidez que inundó su pecho y las ganas que tuvo de querer seguir adelante, de no rendirse y regresar a casa con Kunimi.

—Eres vergonzoso, Kindaichi.

¿Cómo no notó esto antes? Se preguntó Yuutarou, cuando vio a Kunimi apretar los labios y estrechar un poco los ojos. Había visto ese gesto durante tanto tiempo, desde todos los años que llevaban conociéndose, siendo amigos y sin embargo, sólo hasta ahora entendía por qué le gustaba tanto mirarlo. Y por qué se quedaba mirándolo cuando estudiaba o trabajaba en un conjuro. Por qué tenía curiosidad por saber si los cabellos de Kunimi serían tan sedosos como parecían.

Los ojos chocolates de Kunimi le miraron durante un largo rato, en el que permanecieron los dos en silencio, compartiendo una casi eterna mirada. Eran tan diferentes a los ojos del dragón, fríos a tal punto que le paralizaron hasta los huesos. Ese iris era cálido, haciendo que sintiese un cosquilleo acomodarse en sus mejillas y bajar hasta su pecho, dando un par de vueltas en su vientre. En lugar de querer escapar de allí, como sucedió con Seijou, esta mirada le atraía, era como si le estuviese diciendo algo así como 'Eh, ¿vas a quedarte ahí toda la vida? Ven aquí'.

Y la voz sonaba como la de Kunimi Akira, por alguna razón.

— _Kunimi..._

—¿Hum?

Yuutarou tenía ganas de decirle algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, quizás porque su cerebro de pronto se sentía pesado y lleno de ideas e imágenes que no tenían mucho sentido. Su lengua estaba enredada también, negándose a cooperar para dejar salir cualquier palabra que quisiese decir. Era difícil transformar en letras lo abstracto que sentía en su pecho, ese calor que corría ahora por sus venas y que parecía empujarle hacia delante. Así que tan sólo se dejó guiar, al parecer su corazón sí tenía un plan que llevar a cabo a diferencia de su cerebro.

Cortó las distancias que había entre los dos y tras acunar el rostro de Kunimi entre sus manos, le besó.

La sensación de calidez en sus labios erizó su piel y se preguntó si así se sentiría recibir el aliento de un dragón de fuego en el rostro. Quizás. Sus oídos aún zumbaban con el sonido que escapó de la garganta de Kunimi justo cuando le puso las manos en las mejillas y se agachó para acercarse más a él, un sonido de sorpresa que jamás le había escuchado. Kunimi no era el tipo de personas que se impresionaban con cualquier cosa, más bien parecía estar apático ante todo lo que le rodeaba.

Salvo ahora... salvo con él.

La valentía sólo le demoró hasta que se atrevió a abrir los ojos y descubrió los de Kunimi mirándole con asombro. Se separó de él justo al momento que sentía un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, unas gotitas de sudor en su nuca y un temblor en sus brazos. ¿Qué diantres había hecho...?

Llevaba al lado de Kunimi durante tantos años, que casi no tenía los recuerdos claros de la época en la que Kunimi no estuvo a su lado. Sabía de memoria aquellas palabras y frases que le provocaban estrés al otro, todos los pequeños gestos que hacía con sus cejas y boca para indicar que estaba molesto, feliz, cansado o hambriento; ¿nunca antes se había sentido con las ganas de besarlo? ¿Nunca antes había encontrado todas esas cosas que hacían a Kunimi, Kunimi, encantadoras? ¿O sí?

Y antes de que el cerebro fuese a estallarle, Kunimi se rió entre dientes y le dio un golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice.

—¿Te atreves a hacer eso y ahora te pones así? Sí que eres un idiota.

Kunimi lucía más seguro que él, aunque sus mejillas estuviesen tan rojas que le hacían competencia a la rosa que aún tenía entre sus dedos. Quizás era que Kindaichi estaba distraído con la pequeña sonrisa que dibujaba su boca, una que habría visto tan sólo en un par de ocasiones: un sincero gesto de felicidad, de profunda felicidad.

La mano que sostenía la rosa, de pronto se movió hacia su cuerpo. Kunimi la acomodó junto donde se abrochaba su capa, como si fuese un adorno más en su vestuario. Sus largos dedos se posaron luego en su pecho, presionando allí por unos segundos antes de trepar por su armadura y cerrarse en la punta de su nariz, apretándola de manera juguetona.

—Te espero en casa más tarde.

Fue como si fuese un reto, por el tono de voz y la mirada tan traviesa que esos ojos le echaron, que de pronto ahora parecían más llenos de energía que antes. Era un enigma lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kunimi, incluso para él en esos momentos era casi imposible saber qué estaba planeando.

Nada bueno, seguramente... Nada bueno para su frágil corazón.

Pero Kindaichi había aprendido, en un lapso de horas, a ser valiente y a enfrentarse a lo que fuese. Había pasado de temblar al pie de la montaña más alta de Seijou, a enfrentarse a un dragón para ganarse su título de caballero, a atreverse a besar a su amigo de la infancia porque de pronto había descubierto que estaba coladito por él.

Le sonrió de vuelta, aunque Kunimi ya para entonces se había dado la vuelta, desapareciendo por el largo pasillo rodeado de flores de varios colores. Acarició la rosa enredada junto a su capa, recordando el beso que se había atrevido a robarle a Kunimi y sintiendo una punzante de necesidad de robarle otro.

Y quizás, otro más.

**Author's Note:**

> Medio siglo con esto en mis borradores, hasta que en estos días pude terminarlo. Tan sólo mencionar que van a caer otras historias en este au tan peculiar, así que atentos todos :D ¡¡Gracias por leer!!


End file.
